Anti-corrosion compositions and corrosion protection systems used for example for pipe plants such as pipelines, but also for other technical plants, are widely known from the prior art. EP 0 421 607 A1 for example discloses a tape wrap system for protecting tubular articles comprising an innerwrap covering the surface of the article to be protected and an outerwrap placed over said innerwrap, said innerwrap comprising an impact-resistant layer carrying an adhesive layer on its inner surface and a layer on its outer surface, and said outerwrap comprising a carrying layer having a layer on at least one of its surfaces, said innerwrap and outerwrap including a heat fusable material, and said tape wrap system is applied to the tubular article in a way that said outerwrap heat fuses together with said innerwrap when heated and thereafter cooled, thus forming a completely closed protective coating. The object of the tape wrap system disclosed above is to provide a continuous, seamless, protective tape wrap system in order to improve resistability against destructive external forces. one of the adhesive layers can for example be made of butyl rubber. As heat fusable material for example ethylene vinyl acetate, ethylene methyl acrylate and polyethylene of low density are used. The problem of the tape wrap system disclosed in EP 0 421 607 A1 is in case of wrapped pipe systems and technical plants of each kind especially at higher temperatures the contact between for example the outer surface of a pipeline tube and the adhesive layer, for example of butyl rubber, which might loosen from the outer surface of the pipeline tube.
Corresponding problems do also occur, if anti-corrosion compositions are not used in a tape format but for example as a spattling compound. Here, especially at high temperatures, a sufficient adhesion between the spattling compound and for example steel surfaces is not given either. The adhesion of materials is in particular characterized as peel strength, also referred to as peel resistance and can be determined according to DIN 112068 in the version of 1999-03. However, not only at high temperatures, but often also at room temperatures (20° C. or 23° C.) the above-mentioned adhesion is improvable. Therefore, in prior art, an improved adhesion is often achieved by using a primer/adhesive containing solvents.